1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a running (or driving) stabilizing apparatus to be mounted on a vehicle such as a motor vehicle in which one of the front and rear wheels are driving wheels to be driven by an engine and the other thereof are idler wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
As this kind of running stabilizing apparatus, there is conventionally known an art having the following arrangement. Namely, a slip angle of the vehicle, i.e., an inclination of the vehicle relative to the travel (or running) direction of the vehicle is detected. Left and right brakes of the vehicle are independently operated depending on the slip angle. A yawing moment which reduces the slip angle by the difference in the left and right braking forces is generated. The inclination of the vehicle is thus corrected to thereby improve the running stability of the vehicle.
In the above-described conventional art, the brakes are operated depending on the slip angle of the vehicle even in a so-called power-on state in which the accelerator pedal is pressed on to thereby positively drive the driving wheels by the engine. Therefore, the load on the brakes becomes large and the durability thereof becomes poor. Further, the deceleration force is applied to the vehicle as a whole and the driving comfort at the time of acceleration becomes poor.
The present invention has an object of providing a running stabilizing apparatus which can correct the inclination of the vehicle without operating the brakes at the time of power-on state.